Operation: Jail Escape
is a party that occured from November 28 until December 29, 2013. The main storyline is that Herbert escaped the jail and it is up to YOU to stop him. Storyline When you log into Club Penguin during the party, you will get a call on your spy phone from The Director. She tells you to come to the EPF Command Room. When you arrive, G, Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Rookie and The Director are already there. She switches the TV channel to 'Club Penguin News' and the TV shows mysterious footprints. A reporter interviews a policeman and he reports that a broken jail cell was found and the Jail had been destroyed. "Herbert has escaped again. We have no idea how he does it, but we MUST catch him before he can do any more destr- Suddenly, G's MegaPhone 3000 starts to ring, and Herbert's picture comes on the screen. "MWAHAHAHAHAH, ELITE PENGUIN FOOLS! I HAVE ESCAPED AND THIS TIME, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The red alarm starts to buzz and The Director assigns orders. "G, track Herbert's signal and call us. Rookie, Dot, JPG, look for mysterious footprints -- pawprints in this case. And you agent, go to the Jail and help the police officers. You have your orders." You have to go to the Jail and ask the police officers questions. Then, you have to follow the footprints and they lead you to Herbert's Lair - hidden behind the trees in the Stadium. Suddenly, the gates slam down and Herbert appears, in a MegaDefeater H.E.R.B.E.R.T. 9000. G calls and says "Agents! Move in!" Rookie appears with his pet rock, JPG uses his jet pack as a gun, Dot uses a hammer, G uses the Bomber 6000 and The Director uses invisibility punch. You use your spy goggles and turn them into lazer guns. G uses his Combinatron 3000 and combines all our weapons and makes the Rockjetpackhammerbomber6000invisibiltypunchlazergun 3000. He hands them out to you, and you all shoot Herbert. Herbert roars and a snowfall appears. You and the other agents have to dodge the snow attacks, except for the Director and Rookie (who are both flying and shooting Herbert). Suddenly, your shot combines with Dot's shot and become ultra-powered. They blast forward at Herbert and his machine crackers and fizzes, and slices in half. Herbert falls down the mountainside and the ninjas come in and make a snow, fire and water combo and shoot at Herbert. "CURSE YOU, ELITE PENGUIN FOOLS!! I'LL BE BACK!! CURSE YOU!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" Herbert's voice echos as the combo shoots down on him. Trivia *This was the last EPF mission of 2013 - being released in late November and ending in mid-December. *During this party, the Jail was destroyed and pawprints were left outside the Jail. *The Jail will be renovated during this party and the Jail will become a 8 floor building - the first three floors are jails, then there are the two Equipment Rooms, and the three Police Headquarters. *The Jail was moved from inside the EPF Command Room to next to the EPF building. *The Jail is now connected to the EPF through an escalator and a metal wiring. Gallery Jailbroken.png Message.png Category:2013 Parties Category:Parties with logos